Timeline of Events
The Timeline of Events is an in depth timeline as to all the former and present events that have taken place within the history of Azeroth. The First War (3 L.C. - 8 L.C.) After the opening of the Dark Portal, the Orcish Horde swept across the Kingdom of Azeroth - destroying centuries worth of progress and gutting the nation to its core. * Opening of the Dark Portal (3 L.C.) * Assault on Karazhan (5 L.C.) ** Death of Medivh * Fall of Stormwind (7 L.C.) The Second War (8 L.C. - 9 L.C.) With the backing of the Alliance of Lordaeron, the survivors of Azeroth rallied to push the Orcish Horde back and liberate the ruins of their homeland. * Founding of the Alliance of Lordaeron (8 L.C.) * Founding of the Order of the Silver Hand (9 L.C.) * Tyr's Hand Peasant Riots (9 L.C.) * Siege of Capital City (9 L.C.) * Siege of Alterac (9 L.C.) Reconstruction (9 L.C. - 23 L.C.) After the death and destruction of the Orcish Wars, the remaining people of the Eastern Kingdoms began to rebuild their holdings. * Signing of the Alliance Internment Act (9 L.C.) * Alterac Crisis (9 L.C.) * Construction of the Greymane Wall begins. (9 L.C.) * First Alliance Expedition to Draenor (11 L.C.) * Disbandment of the Alliance of Lordaeron (21 L.C.) The Third War (23 L.C. - 25 L.C.) What began as a rogue wizard's plague in the Kingdom of Lordaeron eventually spread into an all out war for the very survival of the planet. * Orcish Exodus to Kalimdor (23 L.C.) * Investigation of the Plague (23 L.C.) ** Battle of Andorhal ** Battle of Heathglen * Culling of Stratholme (23 L.C.) The Dark Times (25 L.C. - 28 L.C.) Despite the victory against the Burning Legion in Kalimdor, the remaining kingdoms of the east fell one by one. The bastions that remained would form the Grand Alliance while the Orcish remnants forged the New Horde. * Sentinel-Warsong Conflict begins. (June 7th, 25 L.C.) * Stormpike-Frostwolf Conflict begins. (June 7th, 25 L.C.) * Assault on Blackwing Lair (July, 26 L.C.) * Defilers-League of Arathor Conflict begins. (September 13th, 26 L.C.) * Rise of Hakkar (September, 26 L.C.) * Opening of the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj (January 23rd, 27 L.C.) * Fall of Naxxramas (June, 27 L.C.) The Burning Crusade (29 L.C. - 30 L.C.) As the Alliance and Horde recovered from internal strife, the reopening of the Dark Portal emboldened the factions to rekindle heroism of old. The Blood Elves joined the New Horde and the Draenei sided with the Grand Alliance. * Draenei join the Alliance (29 L.C.) * Sin'dorei join the Horde (29 L.C.) * Reopening of the Dark Portal (29 L.C.) ** Second Alliance Expedition to Draenor * Siege of the Black Temple (May, 29 L.C.) ** Death of Illidan Stormrage * Amani War (November, 29 L.C.) * Battle for the Sunwell (30 L.C.) ** Kiljaedan Defeated Wrath of the Lich King (30 L.C. - 31 L.C.) After Varian Wrynn was returned to the throne of the Kingdom of Stormwind, the Lich King launched a war that would engulf all of Azeroth. Death Knights of the Ebon Blade defected from the Scourge to join the Alliance and the Horde. The Cataclysm (31 - 33 L.C.) Deathwing erupted from deep within the earth, sundering the world of Azeroth and igniting war between the Alliance and Horde. Forced by circumstance, the Goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel joined the Horde and the Worgen of Gilneas joined the Alliance. * The Sundering (31 L.C.) ** Attack on Stormwind City * Siege of Wyrmrest Temple (33 L.C.) ** Deathwing Defeated Mists of Pandaria (33 L.C. - 34 L.C.) With Deathwing defeated, the forces of the Alliance and the Horde clashed in a bloody war of conquest and colonization throughout Azeroth. The discovery of Pandaria accelerated the bloodshed, eventually prompting civil war within the Horde. * Bombing of Theramore Isle (33 L.C.) * Discovery of Pandaria (August, 33 L.C.) * Purge of Dalaran (33 L.C.) * Siege of Orgrimmar (September 10th - October 22nd, 34 L.C.) ** Hellscream's Defeat ** Vol'jin replaces Garrosh Hellscream as Warchief. * Trial of Garrosh Hellscream (34 L.C.) Warlords of Draenor (34 L.C. - Present) After Garrosh Hellscream was deposed, he was put on trial for his crimes. However, due to the intervention of the bronze dragon Kairozdormu he escaped imprisonment and fled to the past version of an alternate Draenor, creating the Iron Horde and invading Azeroth. * Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth (October 14th, 34 L.C.) * Assault on the Dark Portal (November 11th, 34 L.C.) Category:Events